The present invention relates to a disposable ear protector, and more particularly, to a water-proof ear cap to protect the ear from being exposed to the moisture of a shower room, a bath room or a swimming pool.
Many types of ear protectors utilizing an adhesive material for adhering the protector to the skull at the base of the ear are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,153 to Voorhees discloses a throw-away ear protector which employs a single large plaque of plastic material assembled over the ear by gathering it from its opposite sides. Thereafter all edges are gathered together about the ear and secured through the application of a rubber band, a twist wire or like. Because it is very difficult to apply to the ear, the gathered material can readily leak or become loose at an inopportune time and thus expose the ear to serious hazards. Furthermore, if the ear is exposed to moisture, as above-mentioned, there is no way to protect the ear from water penetrating thereinto. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,623 to Voorhees, discloses a disposable fluid-tight ear protector which comprises a wide and flat envelope which is closed except for a single opening sized to receive the outer ear. Assembly of the envelope about the ear is aided and facilitated by providing its opposite edges with inwardly extending pleats receptive of the user's forefingers and thumbs to grasp the envelope closely adjacent the exposed adhesive material while guiding the ear through the opening Thereafter the pleats enable the forefingers to press the ringlet of adhesive firmly against the skull leaving the ear fully enclosed in a snug fitting fluid-tight enclosure. However, the patent has the disadvantages and the inconvenience that the opposite edes of the ear protector is provided with inwardly extending pleats which are receptive of the user's forefingers and thumbs for grasping the envelope adjacent the exposed adhesive material. Furthermore, if the attaching operation is not performed with due care, the introduction of moisture into the ear cannot be avoided, which is a very serious problem for patients who have ear infections and diseases.